1. Field of the Invention
The present invention illustrates a cloud coin slot device, and more particularly, the cloud coin slot device capable of supporting a third party payment function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With advancement of techniques, various methods for exchanging daily commodities are introduced with high convenience. Nowadays, many coin slot devices, ticket vending machines, and lottery machines are located everywhere. A user can use a payment mechanism by manually inserting coins into a corresponding coin slot of the coin slot device for exchanging products.
However, conventional coin slot devices use a coin insertion mechanism for achieving payment function. For example, a slot for receiving coins and a slot for refunding coins are generally used in the conventional coin slot devices. When a user inserts coins into the slot of a conventional coin slot device, a payment value can be automatically generated according to the received coins. Then, some corresponding refunded coins are sent to the user through a refunded slot. Unfortunately, detection failure, wrong detection or error detection of denominations of the received coins may be occurred in the conventional coin slot device. For example, when the conventional coin slot device cannot detect the denominations of the received coins (i.e., detection failure), all received coins would be sent to the user through the refunded slot. The payment value generated by the coin slot device is also reset again, leading to operation inconvenience. Further, only specific types of coins can be received by the conventional coin slot device. For example, some coin slot devices reject to receive a coin with a value of five cents. Further, when the user has no coin (or say, the user only has paper currencies), the user has to exchange the currencies to some specific type of coins for proceeding to operate the conventional coin slot device.